Ways To Walk Away
by Chibi Tifa The Slushie Girl
Summary: Hi!! Ok this is a Squinoa...New for me!! So please be nice....Drama and such...Well enjoy and please reveiw...Lightly flame me if you want to, but I prefer constructive critisism.....................


A/N: I've never written a Squinoa type fic...Really...So I thought why not? So here it goes! I'm writting this a different way, so sorry to all the people who are used to my normal style!  
Author: HawkEyesOfEarlyNovember  
Disclaimer: And again...I own nothing...  
~  
  
Part One: Three Small Words  
~*~  
  
The wind blew softly over the Alcuald Plains as night claimed the remaining sunlight. The stars shone brightly and the moon cast its glow. Such a romantic night. A beutiful night perfect for two lovers.   
  
A small sigh escaped her lips as she leaned on to his shoulder. She always felt so small near him...So weak... So fragile, like a porcelain doll. He wrapped his arm around her. His stony green eyes wondered over the sight of her body.  
  
"Squall...I...love you..." Rinoa whispered as she leaned closer to him.  
  
Unable to return the words, he tightened his grip. The night was getting colder, and the wind blew with more power. "Hmmm..." was all he manage.  
  
Rinoa looked up at Squall who was surveying the land. She wanted to cry. It was the words that she could so easily give, and yet mean them from the depths of her heart. Why? Why couldn't he return the words? They were only three small words...  
  
Part Two: The Ring  
~*~  
  
Rinoa stepped from her dorm in her normal attire. She had pulled her raven black hair into a ponytail. She walked through the garden to the front gate.  
  
She remembered last night, and how Squall never said I love you...It made a tear fall down her cheeck. She quickly wiped it away as she neared the front gate. There was Squall...He wasn't suppoesed to be there...But he was.  
  
"Rinoa I..." His words trailed as he walked to her.  
  
"No...Just....here..." Rinoa dug in her pocket and found the Greiver ring. She held out her hand and smiled softly. But the pain was obvious as she choked back tears.  
  
Squall held out his hand as she dropped the ring. Her fingers slowly unwrapped from over the ring as it fell in slow motion to the palm of his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Rinoa...I really am..." He said, wishing those words wouldn't be so hard to say.  
  
She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you" she whispered as she walked off. She wasn't leaving him...No...that would kill her. Or would it? She knew he wanted the ring back...No use keping it...  
  
Part Three: Unheard  
~*~  
  
Squall held Rinoa close to him. He loved her. He truly loved her. He swore he'd protect her...And he would. He'd give his life for her. He sat on his bed and played with the Greiver ring. Would it end? No! Rinoa loved him...He loved her...  
  
He grabbed two things off his desk and walked to her dorm. She wasn't there. He set the two objects down at the door and walked away.  
  
He wandered the halls. He walked strait to the front gate. There was Rinoa. Rinoa...Someday...He could say it...Now? No....To hard....'Say it dammit!' he thought as he aproached her.  
  
Rinoa turned. "Squall? Oh....you..." She said diatantly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Squall asked as he hugged her.  
  
"It's over..." She choaked. "We're over..." Tears streamed silently. She walked slowly away.  
  
He tried. Tried to yell it out. But it came as only a whisper when he said the words that she wanted. "I love you..." it went unheard.  
  
Part Four: White Rose, Sacred Ring  
~*~  
  
Rinoa's pace quickened as she reached her dorm door. She grabbed her keys and looked down at the handle. Her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
There was a white rose and an envelope. She held the rose to her heart as she opened the envelope. A peice of paper, written in his writting, was a a short letter.   
  
'I could never let you go. You are my reason to live...I love you....Squall'  
  
She fell to her knees and cried. "Squall..."  
  
Out of the envelope fell the Greiver ring.   
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
She sobbed uncotralably knowing, she'd never be with him again........  
~  
a/n: What do you think? Sorry...this is a one chapter fic..........Is it to cheesy? 


End file.
